CONQUISTANDO AL LÍDER
by Holy van
Summary: Pain está concentrado en la misión y Konan ha esperado demasiado por el amor. Ahora ella tiene un plan ¿Funcionará? Celos, seducción, recuerdos y más… ¿Qué cosas estará dispuesta a hacer la maestra del origami?
1. FASE 1: SEDUCCIÓN

**Disclaimer: Akatsuki no me pertenece….…por ahora wajajajajajaja**

**CAPITULO 1**

**FASE 1: SEDUCCIÓN**

En la cocina de la casa/cueva Akatsuki, Pain está de pie trazando un plan para capturar a uno de los jinchurikis. Konan, quien viste una blusa ajustada sin mangas de color negro con cuello y un pantalón azul igualmente ajustado, se encuentra ahí sentada pensando en su propio plan, era hora de ponerlo en marcha.

Pain llama a Konan para explicarle algo, ella se acerca a este por detrás, demasiado cerca: respira en su cuello y su busto toca un poco su espalda y su mano está bastante cerca de la mano de Pain.

Pain se estremece.

-¿qué ocurre?- dijo Konan con su natural seriedad, aunque sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo

-yo….-dijo tembloroso el líder-mejor lo explicaré a todo el grupo luego, no quiero repetir las cosas- dijo recuperando la compostura y su seriedad

-entonces… me voy- respondió mientras se separaba- tomaré un baño

Konan se alejó meneando las caderas, mientras el líder la observaba boquiabierto

-hey Pain- dice Hidan que aparece de la nada

No recibe respuesta.

-¡Hey ******líder!

-¡No me hables así!- dice Pain al reaccionar

-Oiga que no ve que konan quiere con usted- dijo con normalidad el albino

-¡Qué!- gritó un Pain sonrojado

-yo solo digo que es bastante obvio que se muere por usted, si quiere yo pido a Jashin Sama para que puedan estar juntos

-¿Quiénes van a estar juntos?- preguntó Itachi al entrar a la cocina

-El líder con konan- respondió- y mejor que sea pronto porque si no la va a perder (¿desde cuándo consejero amoroso?)

-Si quiere que ella vuelva- empezó a hablar Itachi dirigiéndose a Pain- haga que ella lo odie y luego cuando tenga sus ojos ella lo buscará

-WTF!- expresión de Hidan

Hasta ese momento Pain que no había dicho nada, aunque tenía una cara roja de ira, les gritó:

-DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HABLANDO USTEDES! **1RO** HIDAN NO TEMETAS EN MIS ASUNTOS! **2DO **ITACHI LO QUE DIJISTE NO TIENE SENTIDO!Y **3RO** KONAN Y YO NO SOMOS NI SEREMOS NADA! QUEDÓ CLARO?!

-si- dijeron al mismo tiempo Hidan e Itachi

-SI, QUE?!

-Sí, señor!- esta vez Hidan e Itachi tenían pose de soldaditos

_-Me encanta ser el líder_

En ese momento se escucha un grito: ¡PAIN!

Pain se dirige donde la persona que lo llama.

-¿Konan, me llamaste?- dijo Pain desde fuera del baño

-Serias tan amable de pasarme mi ropa, por favor, la dejé en mi habitación- pidió Konan cerca de la puerta

-Pero…_a mí nadie me da órdenes, ¡yo soy el líder!... _tu cuarto está lleno de trampas- se excusó Pain

_-No teme vas a escapar…- _pensó Konan y luego dijo- está en la mesa de la entrada…Si no puedes, iré yo misma, solo que no quería salir con mi diminuta toalla por una cueva llena de criminales rango S

Pain reflexiona un momento.

- ¿_ver a Konan? claro que sí ¡Un segundo! todos la verán también ¿Ver o no ver? ese es el dilema_-luego de reflexionar-está bien iré, pero recuerda yo soy el líder

Pain se dirige al dormitorio de Konan, abre la puerta con mucho cuidado y ve sobre la mesa una mudada de ropa doblada. Observa un momento esa habitación: un armario, una cama, con mesa de noche a ambos lados, sobre una de las mesas había un portarretrato pero él no podía ver la foto, así que lo atrajo (controla la gravedad), cuando tuvo el portarretrato en su mano vio la foto de Yahiko, konan y él sonrientes, cuando eran unos niños.

Empezó a recordar esa época.

**Inicio del Flash-back**

-¿ustedes no creen que el amor es maravilloso?- decía una sonriente konan, mientras hacia una flor de papel- ya quiero ser mayor, casarme, tener muchos hijos y….

-¡estás loca niña!- la interrumpió Yahiko- Es mejor ser como Jiraiya sensei

¬_¬ - cara de Konan

-pervertido- dijo Konan

-¡que! ¡ me refiero a que cuando sea grande voy a ser un gran ninja!- explicaba Yahiko algo molesto

-Yo también quiero ser una gran kunoichi, pero creo que se puede hacer ambas cosas…¿no lo crees también Nagato?- dijo Konan sonriendo a Nagato que hasta entonces había estado callado

-yo…yo…-de repente el sintió palpitaciones en su pecho y se sonrojó un poco

-Vamos Nagato, no tienes que estar de acuerdo con Konan, los hombres no queremos estar encerrados y cambiar pañales

- ¿Nagato estas bien?- preguntó Konan acercando se mas y más al susodicho

- yo… creo que lo que dice Konan es hermoso… _Mi ángel es hermosa…_-dijo Nagato con la cara roja

Yahiko con el ceño fruncido, una peliazul abrazando a sus 2 amigos y un pelirojo pues emm… rojo.

**Fin del Flash-back**

_-¿por qué recordé eso?-_pensaba Pain

Pain devolvió el portarretrato a su lugar, recogió la ropa y se fue de ahí.Sintió una pequeña elevación en la ropa, pensando que podría ser un animal perjudicial levantó la blusa y vio un…...sostén azul, lo tomó y se quedó mirando con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, empezó a imaginarse a Konan, entonces…

-Líder usted es un *********pervertido, Jashin-Samma lo castigará- (ya saben quién dijo eso)

O_O-cara de Pain

Pain cubre el sostén con la blusa, recupera su compostura y…

-**1RO** NO ME HABLES ASÍ, YO SOY TU LIDER! **2DO** SOLO LE VOY A PASAR SU ROPA A KONAN! Y **3RO** NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!

-Tsk… ******_pervertido-_pensaba Hidan

Pasada la interrupción del jashinista, Pain se dirige donde Konan, la toca….. a la puerta.

-Pain estoy mojada- dijo konan

O_O- cara de Pain (los hombres y sus pensamientos con doble sentido)

-¿podrías dejar la ropa sobre la mesa del lavabo?- pedía Konan desde la ducha

-pero…¡_yo soy el líder, nadie me da órdenes! _

-la puerta está sin seguro- dijo Konan antes que el líder se excuse- pero si no puedes dile a otro miembro de Akatsuki que la meta…..la ropa

-yo lo haré- respondió rápidamente Pain

Como si fuera un súper misión, Pain con una cara de decidido, abre la puerta con cuidado, entra, deja la ropa donde le dijo Konan, aunque el aún es el líder, luego voltea para salir y….. ve la sombra de la figura escultural de Konan que pasaba el jaboncillo por todo su cuerpo.

Hemorragia nasal

-gracias Pain- decía Konan sin dejar de jabonarse- _jejeje_

Pain no dijo nada, solo limpió la sangre de su nariz y salió del baño.

Un montón de miradas estaban ahí esperándolo.

-tenías razón Hidan, el líder es un pervertido hum- decía Deidara en frente del lider!

-no pagaré su psicólogo- dijo kakuzu al líder

-líder samma ¿por qué todos dicen que usted es un pervertido?- pregunta Tobi inocentemente

Pain estaba rojo de ira y…

-**1RO** NO SE METAN EN MIS ASUNTOS INÚTILES!

-¿en sus asuntos inútiles?- preguntó el chico de las marionetas

-NO! USTEDES SON LOS INÚTILES! **2DO** SOLO FUI A ENTREGARLE SU ROPA A KONAN!

Silencio total.

-¿y?-preguntó Hidan

-¡Y QUÉ?!

-pues siempre dice tres *****cosas y esta vez solo ha dicho dos- responde el fanático religioso

-es _cierto…_- Pain piensa un poco- Y **3RO** YOSOY EL LÍDER!- y se fue a su habitación, dando un portazo cual adolescente

-Tobi no entiende porque se enoja tanto el líder si Tobi es un buen chico

-tal vez porque le dijeron pervertido- explica Zetsu

-y no le gusta que se metan en sus ******asuntos- dijo Hidan

-¿entonces porque nos llamaste?-pregunta kakuzu molesto

- emm… pues…_piensa, piensa… _¡es hora de rezar a Jashin-samma!- y se fue

Todos se van a sus actividades usuales.

Konan ya estaba en su habitación, saca una lista de su mesa de noche y la lee:

**PLAN DE CINCO FASES PARA QUE PAIN/NAGATO SE ME DECLARE**

**FASE 1 SEDUCCIÓN. **Método "en la ducha"

**FASE 2 CELOS. **Método "o sea hay ocho hombres más aquí"

**FASE 3… **

Konan dejó de leer, porque prefirió concentrarse en la segunda fase por el momento.

_-Bien la primera parte de mi plan está completa, seguro que Pain vio mi sostén, y mi hermoso cuerpo tras la cortina _jejeje…mejor descanso, mañana tengo mucho que hacer- terminó diciendo la kunoichi

Hasta aquí! espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré la continuación

Felicitaciones, premios, dinero, dudas, comentarios, quejas, críticas, insultos, lo que sea dejen sus reviews

Este es mi primer fic y quiero aprender lo más que pueda

PD: cada fase va acompañada de la fase anterior, es decir que Konan mesclara seducción y celos en el siguiente cap. Y asÍ con el resto de las fases de su plan

Arigatou!


	2. FASE 2: CELOS

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a la 2da parte de este fic, esta idea se me ocurrió pues…porque… me encanta esta pareja!**

**Disclaimer: Akatsuki no me pertenece bla bla bla**

-hablando-

-GRITANDO MOLESTO-

_-Pensamientos en cursiva-_

(Yo interrumpiendo la historia jeje)

******* = palabrotas

Sin distinciones entre Zetsublanco y negro (flojeritis)

Personajes: OCC/OOC (no sé cómo se dice jeje)

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**FASE 2: CELOS**

Era temprano por la mañana (ni modo que por la tarde), todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina esperando el desayuno que Konan estaba preparando, ella está vestida con una blusa sin mangas color azul, un short negro, botas negras y un delantal…...rosa (sip rosa)

-ya está listo- dijo Konan algo feliz, quizás emocionada

-¿desde cuándo Konan muestra emoción alguna hum?- susurró Deidara

-quien sabe… lo que habrá hecho el líder ayer- contestó en susurro Kisame con una sonrisa

-querrás decir lo que le habrá abierto el líder ayer- dijo Kakuzu con una sonrisa pervertida

-¿qué tanto susurran?- preguntó el líder

-nada- respondieron los tres al unísono

-Pein tienes una cara de amargado el día de hoy- dijo Konan - a ver si esto te hace alegrar un poco

Konan le entrega un café bien cargado y una tortilla de maíz casi de mala gana.

- Itachi a ti te preparé los dangos que tanto te gustan- dijo Konan mientras le pasaba su desayuno

-¡míos!- responde el Uchiha sexy, mientras toma los dangos a la velocidad de la luz

-y bien Itachi- se acerca Konan al Uchiha (sexy) y con voz sensual le dice - ¿te gusta?

O_O - cara de todos, menos de Konan

- si…arigatou Konan- dice el Uchiha (sip sexy) al recobrar sus 5 sentidos

Esta vez Konan se acerca a…

- aquí tienes Dei Dei

-¡Dei Dei?!- preguntan todos a la vez

-así le digo de cariño- le pasa su desayuno, se acerca y con voz seductora le dice- dime cuando quieras más…Dei Dei

O_O WTF!- cara de todos los demás

-gra…gracias Konan…hum- dijo un levemente sonrojado Deidara

Pein estaba furioso.

- _estoy furioso _(se los dije) _pero… ¿por qué me siento así?_

Esos mismos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de Sasori (¿celos?)

-¡Es mi turno Konan!- gritó muy emocionado Hidan al ver la buena voluntad de su compañera, sin importarle la mirada que le lanzó el líder (si las miraran mataran…esperen ¡Hidan es inmortal!¡yei!)

-por supuesto Hidan- dijo mientras se acercaba más y más al jashinista - estoy a tu disposición- empezó a decir con su voz seductora y…

-¡SUFICIENTE!- gritó Pain muy molesto- **1RO** KONAN NO LES SIRVAS EL DESAYUNO, ELLOS PUEDEN SERVIRSE SOLOS! **2DO** ITACHI, DEIDARA Y HIDAN ESTAN CASTIGADOS!

-¿POR QUE [*******] [hum]?!- dijeron Itachi, Hidan, y Deidara

-**3RO** PORQUE YO SOY EL LÍDER!

Todos se sirvieron y desayunaron en completo silencio, mientras Pein recordaba algo:

**Inicio del Flashback**

**-**arigatou Konan- dijo Yahiko al recibir su "lunch" después de entrenar con Nagato - ¡hey Nagato, ya descansa que la comida se va enfriar!

-_debo ser más fuerte…-_Pensaba mientras respiraba agitadamente- _no debo decepcionar a mis amigos…_

Sin que Nagato se diera cuenta, Konan se estaba acercando por atrás y…

-¡te tengo!- dijo Konan que lo había abrazado

Nagato tenía la cara roja como tomate

- ¿por qué no vienes Nagato? ¿Acaso no te gusta mi comida?

-yo…yo…me gusta tu comida _me gustas konan, mi ángel –_responde el pelirrojo

**Fin del Flashback**

_-¿Por qué pienso en esto? Tengo que concentrarme en la misión, todo lo demás vendrá después- _pensaba Pein-_debo seguir el sueño de Yahiko_

Luego de terminar el desayuno Hidan, Deidara e Itachi se pusieron a limpiar la casa/cueva (ese era el castigo)

-BUAAAAAAAAA!-lloraba el buen chico porque se había machucado su dedo con una puerta

Konan fue la primera en acercarse y al cerciorarse que Pein estaba viéndola…

-no te preocupes Tobi, yo sé cómo curarte- seguidamente Konan le da un beso al dedo de Tobi- mi beso es mágico ¿ya no te duele, cierto?

-¡Tobi está muy agradecido! Gracias konan, eres una buena chica!

-sin duda está buena…- empezaba a decir Hidan, pero al ver los ojos fulminantes de Pein que lo observaban agregó- está buena la acción que hizo y… Jashin-sama la premiará - agregó nervioso

-espero que sea mágico porque no pienso gastar dinero en Tobi- dijo Kakuzu mientras contaba dinero

-********tacaño- (sip Hidan)

-¡CÁLLATE! y hazle caso a la voz de la experiencia!- dijo el amante del dinero

Hidan estaba a punto de responderle pero…

-Kakuzu- decía mientras Konan se acercaba- nadie duda que tienes experiencia…y a mí me encantan los hombres con experiencia _las cosas que tengo que decir_

O_O WTF!- cara de todos

Pein estaba furioso se encerró nuevamente en su habitación dando un portazo cual adolescente (eso ya lo dije…déja vu), y ya que Pein no estaba en la sala, ella igual se fue a su habitación sacó su lista tachó la fase 2 y releyó nuevamente:

**PLAN DE CINCO FASES PARA QUE PAIN/NAGATO SE ME DECLARE**

**FASE 1 SEDUCCIÓN. **Método "en la ducha"

**FASE 2 CELOS. **Método "o sea hay ocho hombres más aquí"

**FASE 3 PASADO. **Método "antes y después de Yahiko"

**FASE 4….**

Konan dejó de leer porque prefirió concentrarse en las palabras adecuadas para hablar sobre "ese" tema y en eso estuvo pensando el resto del día

.

.

.

Hasta aquí, está cortito ya lo se

Si tienen alguna idea para las 2 últimas fases ¡bienvenido sea!

También recibo quejas, insultos (no soy masoquista, pero quiero aprender….. a escribir bien el fic), felicitaciones, premios nobel, lo que sea! Solo dejen sus reviews

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. FASE 3: PASADO

Bienvenidos! este es el tercer capítulo de esta historia

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece**

ADVERTENCIAS

- personajes hablando -

- GRITANDO -

- _Personajes pensando _-

******* = palabrotas

Sin distinciones entre Zetsu blanco y negro

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**FASE 3: PASADO**

Era un nuevo día en la casa/cueva Akatsuki.

Al medio día Konan llamó a la puerta de Pein y como no contestaba, decide entrar a la habitación, ahí estaba Pein con su piyama del kyubi sentado en su cama, con su natural seriedad.

-Nagato tenemos que hablar

-…..

-un día como hoy hace 10 años…

-murió Yahiko-completó la frase Pein

-no murió solo el

-¿_de qué hablas? ¿Por qué tocas ese tema ahora?_

Como Pein no decía nada, Konan decide continuar:

-recuerdas cuando éramos unos adolescentes y unos tipos me estaban molestando…

**Inicio del Flashback**

Konan había terminado de entrenar, estaba agotada, antes de volver a su casa fue a comprar víveres para preparar la cena.

- ese Yahiko, se le ocurre irse al norte cuando tenemos tantas cosas que hacer aquí- decía Konan para sí misma - al menos estoy cerca de casa, dejaré esto y luego podré…

Tres sujetos bloquearon su camino, ella intentó esquivarlos pero esos tres jóvenes no le dejaban pasar

-¿a dónde vas con esa canastita?

-fuera de mi camino

-¡qué dices muñeca?!

-¡Largo! déjenme pasar o si no…

-¿o si no que?- dijo tomando su mano, mientras el otro tipo le quitaba la bolsa

-¡suéltame!

El tipo agarró su quijada, ella no podía soltarse [estaba sin chakra por su duro entrenamiento] y cuando el sujeto estaba a punto de besarla… un shuriken se puso en su camino.

-¡suelta a mi ángel!

-¿_ángel?_- Konan no reconoció esas palabras, pero sabía quién las había dicho

Nagato estaba tan furioso que no se había dado cuenta que llamó a Konan como solo la llamaba en su mente.

-¡ja! ¿qué piensas hacer si no suelto a tu noviecita?!

15 segundos después.

X_X

X_X

X_X

-Konan ¿estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada esos tipos?

-Na…Nagato- la peliazul estaba en shock, parecía que se habían invertido los papeles, ahora era ella la que no podía hablar

- ¿Konan?, ¡Konan, responde!- gritaba, mientras con sus brazos agitaba los hombros de la chica

Konan parpadeó varias veces, luego reaccionó y gritó "¡Nagato!", lo abrazó muy fuerte, Nagato se puso tomate (rojo), Konan le dió un beso en la mejilla, Nagato se puso más tomate (más rojo) y Konan lo volvió a abrazar.

En el camino de vuelta a casa:

-Nagato, cuando llegaste me llamaste tu ángel- dijo la chica peliazul un poco sonrojada

- ¿_eso dije?, ¡no puede ser!_- se animó a decir la verdad un sonrojado chico pelirrojo- es porque… tú me salvaste cuando te conocí, así que eres… como un ángel para mí

Konan se había detenido con cara de shock

-¡_oh no!, Konan debe pensar que soy un idiota_

La cara de Konan cambió: *-*

-eso es muy lindo Nagato -decía la chica mientras iba a abrazarlo- no te contengas, te otorgo el honor de llamarme así, mmm… -pensó un momento- ¡tú también me salvaste hoy! También serás mi ángel -decía con una sonrisa

-¡ángel?!- exclamó el chico de la cara roja roja roja

- es verdad… sería muy confuso… piensa piensa piensa -decía mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla y observaba el rostro de Nagato

Este se puso muy incómodo al ver como su ángel lo observaba tan fijamente.

-dios mío - susurró Nagato por la impresión (como decir OMG)

-no te pases Nagato! - dijo konan pensado que él quería ser llamado así

**Fin del Flashback**

_-¿Por qué ella me hace recordar todo esto? ¿Qué no entiende que debo cumplir el sueño de Yahiko? Todo lo demás vendrá después_

- eras un niño tímido, amable, dulce…

- tu…siempre tenías una sonrisa en el rostro

Aunque era parte del plan hablar de "ese" tema, Konan no pudo evitar sentirse dolida por las palabras de Pein.

- es verdad, por eso trato de decirte que… la muerte de Yahiko también fue la nuestra, yo ya no soy la misma pero…

- si…porque Yahiko ya no está… lo querías

- ¡claro que lo quería! era mi amigo, lo que digo es que…

- lo querías más que como un amigo _¿por qué digo todo esto ahora? No tengo nada que recriminarle pero…_

- ¿Por qué dices eso? _no estaba en mis planes que Pein tuviera celos de Yahiko ¿Celos de Yahiko? ¡Si yo siempre te he amado Nagato! _

- prometí que continuaría… debo crear un mundo donde no haya más guerras… eso quería Yahiko- dijo Pain ignorando la pregunta de Konan

- él quería que fuéramos felices

- y si eso quería ¿por qué ya no sonríes?

- porque tú has dejado de sonreír

- _¿qué significa eso?_- Pein se sorprendió por esa respuesta, sin entenderlo muy bien

- dejaste de ser feliz, eso fue lo que hizo que cambie… _Nagato date cuenta de que tú y yo debemos estar juntos_

- Konan…Akatsuki es una organización que traerá la paz al mundo- empezó a hablar ignorando el comentario de Konan- todo lo demás vendrá después

- ¡TODO LO DEMÁS!-se desesperó Konan (compréndala ¿qué chica quiere ser plato de segunda mesa? nadie)- ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HABLANDO… _en realidad si lo sé… _PERO GRACIAS POR DEJARME CLARO CUALES SON TUS ********PRIORIDADES!

O_O - cara de Pain

Konan se fue dando un portazo.

En su habitación se pone a pensar en la tercera fase, no había salido como lo pensó, pero no se iba a dar por vencida, tenía que continuar.

Sacó la lista del cajón de la mesita y releyó (es para darse valor… creo)

**PLAN DE CINCO FASES PARA QUE PAIN/NAGATO SE ME DECLARE**

**FASE 1 SEDUCCIÓN. **Método "en la ducha"

**FASE 2 CELOS. **Método "o sea hay ocho hombres más aquí"

**FASE 3 PASADO. **Método "antes y después de Yahiko"

**FASE 4 HABITACIÓN. **Método "accidente en mi cuarto"

**FASE 5:…**

Konan dejó de leer, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en el resultado de la tercera fase. No pudo hacer que Pein se diera cuenta del verdadero deseo de Yahiko.

-_ esta vez no me voy a exaltar, tengo que pensar muy bien las cosas, mañana inicia la cuarta fase de mi plan, es un poco arriesgado…_

.

.

.

Hasta aquí! Algo corto pero espero que haya sido de su agrado

Cualquier otra cosa buena, mala, graciosa, extraña dejen en reviews

Prometo que el próximo va a ser más completo, con la participación de los demás criminales rango S

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	4. FASE 4: HABITACIÓN

¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que bien. Aquí está el cuarto capítulo de este fic

Dedicatoria: este cap es para todos los Fans Pein x Konan

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

Advertencias: Probablemente haya OoC

- hablando…_pensando…_GRITANDO-

.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**FASE 4: HABITACIÓN**

Era un nuevo día en la casa/cueva Akatsuki: el buen chico abrazaba a su sempai, este a su vez abrazaba a su Danna; Itachi leía un libro titulado "ojos que no ven"; Kisame veía la película "buscando a Nemo"; el amante del dinero peleaba con el jashinista por cualquier cosa, Pein hacia "cosas de líder" y Konan estaba con Zetsu regando las plantas del jardín (sip la casa/cueva tiene jardín).

En eso se escucha un BOOOOOOOOM, y se ve humo saliendo de un sector de la casa/cueva.

Todos fueron corriendo al lugar donde se escuchó la explosión.

El antes dormitorio de Konan, era ahora un "mini infierno", todo se estaba quemando, Kisame usó su jutsu "Suiton BakuSuishouha" para apagar las llamas pero era muy tarde el fuego fue veloz y consumió todo.

-¡QUÉ PASO AQUÍ!- gritó el líder

Todos miraron a Deidara

-no me miren a mi hum, yo estaba con mi Dannahum

-¡mi cuarto!- decía en tono dramático Konan- ¿qué le pasó? _Claro que sé que le pasó…_¡No me queda nada!

[se escucha el coro de la canción "no me queda más" de Selena]

Cuando termina la canción:

-no pagaré la reparación, no es prioridad- se adelanta a decir Kakuzu

¬_¬ - cara de todos menos Kakuzu

-no te preocupes Konan…- dijo Peinmientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo?

Se detuvo al ver que todos los demás lo observaban.

-¡REPITO, QUE PASO AQUÍ?!- volvió a gritar recuperando su compostura

-líder… usted dijo que el cuarto de Konan tenía ******trampas ¿no se habrán activado?- preguntó en tono normal Hidan, sin poder evitar "adornar" sus oraciones

-_le diste justo al clavo Hidan-_pensó con media sonrisa la peliazul- seguramente algún animalito entró y provocó todo esto- indicó con tono dramático

- ¡pobre animalito! SniffSniff - lloraba Tobi- ¡DeidarasempaiTobi quiere un abrazo!

-suéltame!hum! -gritaba- ¡Danna ayúdeme!

-….¿ahora dónde vas a dormir?- preguntó Sasori ignorando a su fastidioso pupilo

-_le diste justo al clavo Sasori…esperen! eso ya lo dije- _pensó Konan, luego con cara preocupada expresó- ¡es cierto! Alguno de ustedes tendrá que compartir su cuarto conmigo por un tiempo

¿¡EH…! O_O - cara de todos menos Konan

Los miembros masculinos de la peligrosa organización no sabían cómo reaccionar ante ello: por un lado cada uno consideraba su habitación como algo sagrado, el único espacio donde podían estar alejados de los demás fenómenos de sus compañeros; por otro lado Konan es mujer y una muy sexy (incluso Deidara pensaba eso) y si no la ayudaban tal vez no volvería a cocinar, lavar, ni barrer; sin embargo…. Pensaron en lo furioso que se pondría el líder y cada uno vio su vida pasar por sus ojos (incluso Hidan).

Implícitamente todos pensaron lo mismo (excepto uno, ya verán quien es) preferían hacer labores de casa y caza, que sufrir una horrible muerte por Pein. Tomaron la misma decisión: Cada uno buscaría su propia excusa para no morir a manos del líder, este era uno de esos momentos de "Salvese quien pueda"

-etto… yo rechino mucho en las noches desde que Kakuzu me compra aceite barato- dijo Sasori el primero en liberarse de la muerte

-_excelente! uno menos-_pensaban al mismo tiempo Konan y Pein [inconscientemente Pein quiere ser el "elegido"]

-si quieres puedes quedarte en mi cuarto, pero te cobro el hospedaje!- (sipKakuzu)

_-¡tacaño! 2 menos_- pensaban Konan y Pein

-yo duermo en el jardín- comentóZetsu- a menos que quieras dormir con los insectos, los roedores, el frío, y el cucu

-_gracias por ser raro Zetsu_- pensaban Konan y Pein

-yo no te dejaría dormir…-dijo Hidan

O_O - todos menos Hidan y Pein

Ò_Ó - Pein

- ¡DEJEMME TERMINAR******** MALPENSADOS!-aclaróHidan- no te dejaría dormir porque en las noches hago mis oraciones a Jashin sama y también hago mis sacrificios!

-_dios te bendiga Jashin sama_- pensaron para síKonan y Pein

-yo hablo por las noches y grito mucho ¡katsu! hum

-¿cómo lo sabes si se supone que estas dormido?- preguntóKakuzu para molestar un poco a su compañero

-yo…- Deidara estaba nervioso, no sabía que inventarse - ¡Tobi me dijo! hum

-jajaja ********Sasori te pusieron los ********cuernos jajaja- reia a carcajadas el jashinista

-¡no es eso! ¡estaba tomando una siesta! hum... -inventaba Deidara

Deidara terminó de contar una loca historia de cómo supo que grita dormido, pero no pudo evitar la cara de enfado del marionetista (¿celos?)

-….y eso es to…to…to…todo amigos hum- dijo un molesto y nervioso Deidara- además aún puedes ir con… con… Kisame!

- todos saben que duermo en una pecera gigante, no creo que Konan pueda respirar bajo el agua, pero seguro que mi amigo Itachi no tiene inconveniente en compartir su recamara (sip en casos de vida o muerte la amistad se va al diablo)

-_gracias por ser otro raro Kisame, solo quedan los 2 uchihas_- pensaban Pein y Konan

-…-Itachi pensaba que decir, su "amigo" lo tomó por sorpresa- yo… hablo dormido

-yo ya dije eso hum

- ….. -seguía pensaba el Uchiha sexy- yo… soy sonámbulo y… duermo desnudo

O_O WTF! - todos menos un sonrojado Itachi

-¡puedes estar conmigo Konan-chan! porque Tobi es un buen chico!- decía inocentemente Tobi(él es el tipo que no entendió nada de nada)- …y tus besos mágicos me curaran en la noche!

Todos los Akatsuki menos Tobi caen al estilo anime porque…entendieron con doble sentido.

-¡SILENCIO!- ordenó la voz de un celoso Pein- **1RO** KAKUZU COMPRARÁS LOS MATERIALES PARA ARREGLAR EL CUARTO DE KONAN! **2DO** EL RESTO HARÁ LAS REPARACIONES MAÑANA MISMO!

…

-¿y?- preguntó Hidan

-Y QUE?!

-¡ya sabes! ¡cuál es la ******* tercera orden!

Silencio total.

-**3ro **Konan dormirás en mi habitación hasta que la tuya esté terminada- indicó el líder, tratando de disimular su sonrojo (quteX3)

¬_¬ -Konan por fuera- hai

^¬^ - Konan por dentro- _todo marcha de acuerdo al plan….mmm…¿me pregunto si Itachi en verdad duerme desnudo?_

Los Akatsukis empezaron a malpensar las intenciones del líder, después de todo Tobi se había ofrecido y tenían que admitir que era un buen chico.

**En la noche**

Todos los Akatsukis estaban en sus habitaciones, excepto Konan [ya saben por qué], ella estaba en el baño privado del dormitorio de Pein, poniéndose una camisa del líder como pijama ya que su ropa se había quemado en ese "accidente", lo único que escondió era la lista para hacer que Pein/Nagato se le declare y la foto donde están ella, Yahiko y Nagato; claro que solo ella lo sabía.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Pein:

-_debería aprovechar que estoy con Konan para disculparme por lo de ayer, no! mejor no…soy el líder, mejor le ordeno que se disculpe, pero…¿y si tiene razón? si Yahiko solo quiere nuestra felicidad_

Konan sale del baño algo sonrojada y Pein se sonroja aún más al verla puesta con su camisa blanca, era más que obvio que no llevaba nada debajo.

Hemorragia nasal.

**-**creo que es un poco tarde, voy a descansar-Konan se acomoda a un lado de la cama, Pein hace lo mismo sin emitir palabra, están acostados de lado dándose la espalda.

Unos minutos después:

-Konan….quería disculparme por lo de la otra vez…- empezó a decir Pein sin voltearse, cerrando los ojos, le costaba pedir disculpas ya que… él era el líder

-no importa Pein- interrumpió Konan- yo entiendo

-_me llamó Pein..._ dijiste que no sonríes, porque yo no sonrío- Pein tenía que tocar este tema una vez más

-_Nagato tu hablando de eso me sorprendes…_así es- respondió con seriedad absoluta

_-_yo no sonrío, porque tú no eres feliz- Pein hizo una pausa y continuó- pensé que lo hacía por Yahiko, pero también es por ti, con un mundo de paz tu volverías a ser feliz…_sabes que te quiero o tal vez ya lo olvidaste_

_-no debo malinterpretar las cosas, después dirá que dijo todo esto porque soy su mejor amiga-_esta vez Konan se da la vuelta, ahora ve la espalda de Pein (recuerden Pein lleva su pijama del kyubi)- entonces piensas mal…solo necesito una cosa para ser feliz

_-¿qué necesitas para ser feliz? mi ángel ¿quieres ser libre? otra vez la llamé mi ángel que me está pasando?! _

_-_sé que sabes…recuerdas cuando:

**Inicio del Flashback**

-hoy es el día Nagato, ¡puedes hacerlo!- se decía así mismo Nagato para auto motivarse

Vestía un esmoquin café, llevaba un papel arrugado [por sus nervios], en una mano; esperaba que Konan saliera de su cuarto, la había invitado a una cena que el mismo había preparado.

Konan salió y Nagato quedó en shock, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, parecía un ángel.

-_Nagato preparó esta cena solo para mí es muy dulce, me pregunto si me va pedir que sea su novia…¡qué estoy pensando! tal vez solo quiera agradecerme por algo, mejor no me hago ilusiones_

_-_Konan te vez hermosa- fue lo primero que dijo, tenía que decirlo en verdad se veía hermosa

-gracias Nagato, tú también te vez bien- observa la sala por unos instantes- ¿y Yahiko aún no ha llegado?

-¿_porque pregunta por Yahiko? él es muy importante para ella, pero yo… no puedo dar marcha atrás, me arriesgaré_- él no ha llegado aún, fue con todo el grupo a recibir un mensaje o algo así…. Quería decirte algo

Ya estaban sentados a la mesa.

-si Nagato ¿Qué ocurre?

-…- un pelirrojo muy rojo

-¿Nagato?

Nagato desdobla la hoja que llevaba en su mano y empieza a leer:

Para llegar a ti, encomendé a la nube mi tristeza,

la alegría perfumada de azahar de la campana,

y a mí soñar despierto tu belleza…

Ahora estoy junto a ti, junto a mi ángel,

tan solo nos divide un puente de suspiros,

que guarda el inocente papel, de azul distancia,

que se pierde en tus manos de secreta fragancia,

manos encantadoras, manos puras que yo besara tanto en mi locura.

Si me llegaras a faltar un minuto, un segundo,

moriría de tristeza, de soledad, porque… ¡te amo con todo el corazón!

Nagato terminó de leer el poema mientras se enrojecía cada vez más, Konan estaba en shock, en verdad Nagato se le estaba declarando.

-Konan, eres mi ángel

-…- una peliazul ruborizada

-konan...

-Nagato….

-quieres….

-si?...

-ser….

-…..

-mi….

-¡adivinen que!- llegó Yahiko de la nada, abrazando a sus dos mejores amigos- Hanzou quiere que nosotros seamos negociadores para las tres grandes naciones!, Akatsuki está tomando fuerza, vamos cámbiense y…

Los chicos estaban rojos, no decían nada, no podían mirarse a los ojos, Yahiko por la noticia que quería compartir,había olvidado que no debía estar mientras Nagato se le declaraba a Konan, que sujeto tan despistado.

-etto…etto…solo vine a cambiarme jeje me tengo que ir a hablar con ese tío- decía con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza- no se molesten amigos, sigan en lo que sea que están haciendo- esto último lo dijo mientras se va a cambiar

Konan y Nagato se quedan en silencio por un par de segundos.

-debemos ir con él- comentóKonan, pensando que todo sería perfecto desde ahí

-hai- respondió Nagato, debía apoyar a su amigo pero estaba triste de no cumplir con su gran misión

-mejor me cambiode ropa… _a la vuelta Nagato todo será diferente_

Y todo fue diferente desde ahí:Nuestros 3 ninjas se fueron pero lamentablemente, fueron a una trampa, capturaron a Konan, obligaron a Nagato a matar a Yahiko; Yahiko se suicidó para proteger a sus amigos, pero desde entonces nada fue igual…

**Fin del Flashback**

-nunca olvidaré ese día- dijo con tristeza Pein

-Nagato no era mi intención, solo que…

-ya lo entiendo- espetóPeinmientras se da la vuelta, ahora la mira a los ojos

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Konan confundida

-lo que Yahiko quería, mi misión, lo que yo quiero, al fin lo entiendo todo

- ¿entiendes lo que trato de decirte?

-es tarde, hay que dormir- dijo evadiendo su pregunta

-hai- respondió la kunoichi, deseando que Pein hubiera captado su mensaje

A mitad de la noche Pein se despertó, bueno en realidad nunca durmió, se quedó contemplando el rostro de Konan, en especial sus labios, lentamente se fue acercando a ellos, juntó sus labios con los de ella, y empeso a sentir mil cosas en su ser_los labios de konan son tan cálidos._

Un segundo antes de que se separara de ella, Konan despertó, abrió sus ojos y lo vio ahí junto a ella, Pein se dio cuenta de ello y se separó un poco sonrojado, pero Konan lo detuvo con sus manos y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, le dio un beso dulce que se hacía cada vez más intenso.

_-estoy Soñando con Nagato otra vez, pero lo siento tan real…-_al parecer Konan había no recordaba que estaba compartiendo la habitación con el líder

Pein siguió sus instintos y besaba profundamente a su ángel, se acomodó encima de ella y empezó a besar su cuello apasionadamente (besos en el cuello, adiós autocontrol)

-que hermoso es soñar contigo- susurróKonan

-lo mejor es… que no es un sueño

Konan seguía dejándose besar, luego entendió las palabras de Pein… todo es real. Lo apartó rápidamente.

-¡que estás haciendo?!¡pervertido!- gritó Konan

Pein se quedó en shock.

-yo…- empezó a decir con nerviosismo, en seguida recordó que él era el líder y con el semblante de siempre se defendió- fuiste tú la que me besó así

-¡qué?! pero yo pensé que seguía soñando!- se dio cuenta que lo que dijo era como si confesara que siempre soñaba con él, lo cual era cierto, pero secreto- ¡además tu empezaste, cuando desperté me estabas besando!- agregó para defenderse

Pein no respondió, se dio la vuelta y aparentó que dormía, Konan lo miró confundida, no estaba en condiciones de reprocharle nada.

-¿_por qué te cuesta aceptarlo Nagato?_

Al otro lado de la cama un sonrojado, nervioso, molesto y apuestoPein pensaba:

_-Ahora que lo entiendo ¿qué haré? Ha pasado tanto tiempo, no creo que mi ángel sienta lo mismo, pero me besó... Tendría que intentarlo solo una vez más_

**A la mañana siguiente**

Pein fue el primero en despertar, solo había dormido un par de horas, pero las circunstancias hicieron que se despertara antes.

Abrió los ojos y sobre su pecho dormía una mujer de cabellos azules; Pein se quedó contemplándola, hasta que se percató que ella se estaba despertando, fingió dormir y cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta que con su mano derecha tenia abrazada a la bella dama.

Konan despertó, cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba acurrucada junto a Pein, volteó a ver su rostro

-buenos días Nagato- dijo sin esperar respuestas-_te vez tan sereno cuando estas dormido-_se separó de él y entró al baño para ducharse

-buenos días mi ángel- dijo Pein una vez que Konan había cerrado la puerta del baño

En el baño Konan sacó su lista y leyó:

**PLAN DE CINCO FASES PARA QUE PAIN/NAGATO SE ME DECLARE**

**FASE 1 SEDUCCIÓN. **Método "en la ducha"

**FASE 2 CELOS. **Método "o sea hay ocho hombres más aquí"

**FASE 3 PASADO. **Método "antes y después de Yahiko"

**FASE 4 HABITACIÓN. **Método "accidente en mi cuarto"

**FASE 5: CONFESIÓN. **Método "cena bajo las estrellas"

DespuésKonantiqueó la fase 4 y sonrió levemente, lo que había pasado esa noche no lo tenía planeado, fue mucho mejor. Volvió a leer la fase 5:

**FASE 5 CONFESIÓN. **Método "cena bajo las estrellas"

El plan consistía en que ella prepararía una cena especial para los dos, pero aun así esta fase tenía muchas variables ya que era Pein quien tendría que confesarse si es que él aún sentía algo por ella. Si el plan no resultaba Konan se resignaría a acompañar a su amigo, solo de esa manera, como amigos…se estaba jugando el todo por el todo.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado

Felicitaciones, quejas, insultos, regalos dejen sus reviews!

Ahhh la poesía es un mix (¿así se dice?) del ecuatoriano Manuel Andrade Uretra "Carta azul para una colegiala" y del boliviano Rene Aguilera Fierro "Dueños del amor", con un toque personal. No rima mucho jeje pero me gusta como quedó!

Nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo del fic


	5. FASE 5: CONFESIÓN

**Hola a todos Bienvenidos! Este es el último capitulo de Conquistando al Líder, es el mas larguito de este fic, pero vale la pena leerlo, se los aseguro**

**Sin mas, aquí sale:**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**FASE 5: CONFESIÓN**

Konan preparó el desayuno y salió a comprar ropa nueva (porque se quemó todo en el "accidente" y también quería algo especial para la cena) media hora después de que sale,todos los criminales de Akatsuki bajan a desayunar, el último en llegar fue Pein que tenía unas ojeras como las de Itachi (recuerden que solo durmió un par de horas por quedarse contemplando a Konan), todos en la mesa se quedaron callados hasta que…

-OMJ! PERO QUE FUE LO QUE*********HIZO PARA LLEGAR ASI!

-creo que ya sabemos que hizo para llegar así jeje- dijo Kisame con una enorme sonrisa

Pein estaba furioso, sin embargo no era el único:

_-las ojeras son algo que me identifican, es el toque sexy de mi sexy rostro- _pensaba furioso el Uchiha sexy- …¡líder no me gusta que me quiten mi toque personal!

Pein estaba más furioso, pero como siempre esperaba hasta el último momento para callarlos a todos.

-no deberías reclamarle nada hum, él no las tiene apropósito hum, es un efecto secundario de… ya sabes…hum- le susurró Deidara a Itachi

-¿qué es lo que tanto le susurras a Itachi?- dijo Sasori (¿celoso?)

-nada, nada Danna…hum- respondió nervioso- _mi Danna se puso celoso hum_

- dejen sus peleas amorosas para después- dijo Zetsu refiriéndose a Deidara y Sasori- queremos escuchar lo que tiene que decir Pein, aprovechando que no está Konan

-********_pervertido_- pensaban todos (****** solo lo dijo Hidan)

Pein estabamás más furioso.

-Tobi sabe!- comentó el buen chico

-¿_Tobi es un [********] pervertido?_- pensaban todos (****** solo lo dijo Hidan)

-seguro que Konan-chan le dio muchos besos mágicos a Líder-sama- se explicaba Tobi- pero como líder-sama es malo provocó que tenga ojeras como de Itachi

WTF! - todos menos de Tobi

-emm… Tobi, mejor cállate! que no ven que el líder no quiere hablar de eso- dijo Kakusu-_si se molesta más los va mandar al hospital y yo no quiero gastar dinero en esos idiotas, en especial en ese fanático religioso_

_-_¡mis ojeras las tengo desde siempre! ¡me hacen especial y sexy!¡y yo no necesito de los besos mágicos de Konan!- seguía quejándosedefendiendoseItachi

-_este tipo sigue celoso de las ojeras del líder hum_

_-se le dañó su amor propio- _pensabaKakusu

-….y hablando de Konan¿dónde está?- preguntó Sasori, ignorando los comentarios de los demás, como siempre

-seguro que sigue durmiendo- decía Kisame- después de lo que el líder le hizo…

Kisame no pudo continuar por que Zetsu le metió una rebanada de pan a la boca para que se callara, ya que captó el problema en que se meterían si alguien hablaba de más.

-¡entonces quien preparó el *******desayuno?! -sip Hidan- yo creo…-dice adoptando una postura filosófica- que el ********Pein la decepcionó en la *******cama, así que ella preparó nuestro último desayuno y se fue a buscarse a uno que la tenga****************************

O_O WTF! - todos

Pein estaba más más más furioso.

-¡SUFICIENTE! **1RO **KONAN SOLO FUE DE COMPRAS!**2DO **NO SE METAN EN MIS ASUNTOS, SE LOS HE DICHO CIENTOS DE VECES EN ESTE FIC! **3RO **YO LA TENGO….(censurado) Y **4TO**…

_-¿4TO?él nunca había llegado al[******] 4to [hum]-_pensaban todos a la vez

-**4TO** APRENDERÁN A CERRAR SUS BOCAS A TRAVÉS DEL DOLOR!

Mientras tanto:

Konan ya había comprado los ingredientes para la cena, ahora se probaba un vestido para esa noche, todo debía ser perfecto.

_-Siento que unos idiotas están sufriendo a través de un… de un…. espiral? que tonterías estoy diciendo, mejor sigo buscando_

Siguió su recorrido por el centro comercial.

En la casa/cueva

X_X

X_X

X_X

X_X

X_X

X_X

X_X

X_X

Pein acaba de desayunar.

Llega Konan, ignora a sus compañeros tirados en el suelo, porque tenía algo muy importante que decir:

-buenos días Pein (no es eso, espérense tantito)

-buenos días- responde fríamente, con un leve rubor recordando lo que había pasado ayer

Konan lo notó, decide continuar:

-yo quería agradecerte por compartir tu habitación conmigo y también…disculparme por lo de anoche

-no hay problema- decía desviando la mirada de la kunoichi

_-_pero quiero agradecerte de una manera especial -como el no dijo nada Konan continuó- que te parece si te preparo algo esta noche, podemos cenar en la terraza (sip la casa/cueva tiene terraza) ¿qué dices?

Konantenía una leve sonrisa

- _no quiero desaparecer esa sonrisa de tu rostro, lo haré solo por eso…_ de acuerdo pero…

-tu eres el líder- completó la frase, sabía que el detestaba recibir órdenes

Una vez que nuestros criminales favoritos habían despertado de su aparente muerte, Kakuzu fue a comprar los materiales para arreglar el dormitorio de Konan y el resto de los chicos pusieron manos a la obra para repararlo.

Konan preparaba la cena especial, limpiaba la terraza, se vestía, se peinaba, se maquillaba, y leía "101 figuras de origami" (oh las mujeres son multifacéticas)

Pein estaba en su habitación, sentado en la cama, pensando:

-_siento mariposas en mi estómago…_(cursi)_como esa ocasión en que casi me declaro ¿por qué se me viene eso a la mente? Tengo que poner mis ideas en orden_

Empezó a caminar alrededor de su habitación, hablando para sí mismo:

- **1ro** creí que Yahiko quería la paz, eso es lo que ahora yo trato de hacer…por otros métodos. Pero lo que Yahiko quería era la felicidad de mi ang…digo Konan y de mí

Seguía caminando alrededor de su habitación, pensando en voz alta:

- **2do** creí que mi gran misión era capturar a los Jinchuurikis,que todos aprendieran a través del dolor. Pero ahora sé que mi gran misión siempre fue estar con… mi ángel

Se detuvo, acababa de descubrir que…

- **3ro** mi felicidad es Konan (al fin lo admites!) pero no sé cuál es su felicidad, tal vez quiera irse de aquí, ser libre…

Se quedó de pie un momento pensando en todas estas cosas que se había dado cuenta y tomó una decisión

- le diré lo que siento, ¿_y si mi ángel no siente lo mismo por mí?..._¡me arriesgaré!

Esa noche, Pein llevaba una camisa manga larga negra, mismo color de su pantalón y sus zapatos, Konan aparece y viste un vestido negro, escotado, ajustado, resaltaba su figura

-te vez muy hermosa -fue lo primero que dijo Peinal verla, sin pensar porque había lanzado el cumplido tan de repente, no era su estilo

- gracias -dijo la chica ruborizada- tú también te ves bien

(mmm… me recuerda a cierto Flashback)

El apartó la silla como todo un caballero, Konan se sentó, el también, la comida ya estaba servida.

-…-Peinobservaba a la chica peliazul

-¿sucede algo? ¿Por qué me miras así?- sus mejillas adquirían un rubor de nuevo

-¡_es ahora o nunca!_tengo que decirte algo

-…

-estos días me di cuenta de muchas cosas, pero lo más importante es que… la misión eres tu

- ¿qué tratas de decir Nagato? _espero que sea lo que estoy pensando_

Pein explicó sus conclusiones, como siempre lo hace, pero modificando algunos detalles:

-**1ro** creí que Yahiko quería la paz, eso trate de hacer,por otros métodos. Pero lo que Yahiko quería era la felicidad tuya y mía

Konan escuchaba atenta y un tanto confundida.

-**2do** creí que mi gran misión era capturar a los jinchuurikis, traer la paz a través del dolor. Pero recordé cual es mi gran misión

Konan pensaba en esas palabras.

-**3ro** ya se lo que necesito para ser feliz, pero no sé lo que tú quieres para ser feliz

Konan se dio cuenta de algo muy importante:

-_mi plan para que Nagato se me declare, lo ayudó a que el reflexionara de muchas cosas, ahora sabe cuál es su verdadera misión… yo en cambio he fallado muchas veces la mía, porque esperaba que él diera el primer paso… es verdad, tengo miedo a ser rechazada por la persona que amo, pero el que no arriesga, no gana….la quinta fase será confesión pero ya no esperaré que sea él, sino yo, me arriesgaré, es ahora o nunca_

Konanperdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Pein estaba a punto de confesar su amor.

_-_Nagato- interrumpió Konan

[música de fondo:"Lost In Your Eyes" de Debbie Gibson]

Konan saca una hoja que llevaba en su mano era la lista con las fases de su plan, voltea la hoja, había otro escrito allí con otra letra y comienza a leer:

Para llegar a ti, encomendé a la nube mi tristeza,

la alegría perfumada de azahar de la campana,

y a mí soñar despierto tu belleza…

Era como si estuvieran en ese día,hace muchos años atrás, pero los papeles estaban invertidos: era Konan la chica nerviosa con un papel en manos leyéndolo y era Pein quien escuchaba sorprendido y esperaba...

Ahora estoy junto a ti, junto a tus sueños,

nos une un pasado, un secreto,

que guarda el inocente papel, de azul distancia,

que se pierde en tus manos de secreta fragancia,

manos encantadoras, manos puras que yo besara tanto en mi locura.

Si me llegaras a faltar un minuto, un segundo,

moriría de tristeza, de soledad, porque ¡te amo con todo el corazón!

-lo guardaste todo este tiempo- decía aún incrédulo Pein, pensando que para ella no significaba nada más que un recuerdo

-esto es muy especial para mí, porque…. -ya no esperaría,había esperado demasiado, sería ella quien confesara su amor arriesgándose a perderlo todo- porque me lo dio una persona muy especial

Pein pone cara de incredulidad.

-además, lo leí porque es lo que siento por esa persona

Konan continuó leyendo, había agregado unos versos al poema:

Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos;

y busco con la lluvia tocar tu oído,

tu voz, tu cuerpo claro, tus ojos infinitos.

Pues vivo este amor de silencio

y entre silencio se quema

¡ay qué alegría y que pena

Amarte es mi condena!

Terminó la lectura, tomó las manos de Pein, lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Nagato yo te amo, siempre te he amado

-¿_esto es un sueño? Mi ángel me ama_

Ella continuó, porque tenía el valor de decir todo lo que sentía, solo esta vez ella sería feliz, aunque sea por un momento, cumpliría su misión.

- siempre esperaba que tú me dijeras algo, pero ahora lo entiendo… siempre sentí esto por ti, así que soy yo la que tiene que luchar, por eso te digo lo que siento…te amo

(¡Pein reacciona!)

-mi ángel

-¿_mi ángel?_

-yo…yo….- volvió esa timidez de cuando niños- yo te amo, mi felicidad es a tu lado, pero no sabía si tu felicidad era la misma, por eso...

-¡claro que si Nagato! - lo interrumpió - mi felicidad es a tu lado, no sonreía porque tu no lo hacías, pero siempre he sido feliz contigo

No se necesitó más palabras, ambos se acercaron y se dieron un tímido beso que se volvió más profundo estuvieron así hasta que el aire les falto, juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron, una sonrisa sincera, llena de amor.

**Tres meses después**

Nuestros criminales favoritos estaban sentados en la sala decidiendo (en realidad discutiendo) que película verían esa noche:

-¡Titanic!- dijo Kisame

- _[*****] gay [hum]_- todos menos Kisame

-quieres ver una película romántica, no conocía ese lado tuyo- se burló Kakuzu

-¡no es por eso!- explicaba Kisame- me gusta el final donde los tiburones se llevan un gran banquete!

-_eso ni sale en el video hum…_pues no vamos a ver esa película de niñas hum

-mira quién habla *********wuajajaja

-¡CÁLLATE! SOY UN HOMBRE! y yo quiero ver el documental "el Big bang" hum

-_[******]aburrido_- todos menos Deidara

-Deidara-sempai eso es muy aburrido, Tobi quiere ver "lluvia de hamburguesas"

-_[*******] infantil [hum]- _todos menos Tobi

-Tobi deja de comportarte como un niño,¡veamos kunfu panda! _o me los como_- dijo Zetsu

- _Mira quién habla de niños_- pensó Itachi mientras se decidia por una película

_-_¿por qué quieres ver esa película para niños?- dijo Kisame molesto porque nadie apoyó su película

-porque ese panda me recuerda a mi bipolaridad, me da esperanzas de ser el personaje principal en algún fic

-_ridículo_- seguía pensando Itachi

- yo quiero ver…- dijo Sasori ignorando a todos como siempre

-¡[******] PINOCHO! JAJAJAJA- todos menos Sasori y Deidara

-¡NO! Quiero ver…"17 otra vez"

- _otro [******] gay_- todos menos Sasori y Deidara

- es mi **********turno de elegir- dijo Hidan adoptando una pose filosófica

-te apuesto $10 a que el religioso va querer ver "Río de sangre"- susurró Kakuzu a Kisame

-va elegirr "El ladrón de cadáveres"- dijo Kisame. Ambos doblan sus meñiques en señal de pacto

-yo quiero ver… "crepúsculo"- se decidió Hidan

WTF! – todos menos Hidan

-jajajajaja y después a mi me dices chica! hum!

-¡ES UNA PELÍCULA DE INMORTALES, SANGRE, PELEAS…

-drama, amor, parejas- continuó Kakuzu

-SI! DRAMA, AMOR, PAREJAS!... HEY ************KAKUZU ¡QUE NO ES ESO! TE HARE SACRIFICIO PARA JASHIM SAMA!

-¡no me importa tu dios inventado! ¡ni tu película de chicas!

-NO TE METAS CON CREPUSCULO! digo CON JASHIM SAMA!

- ¡cállense los dos sus peleas son aburridas y predecibles! Además aun no elegimos película y odio esperar- gritó Sasori

-en algo tienes razón, estamos demorando demasiado, asi que vamos a ver…."Million Dollar Baby"- habló Kakuzu

-¡TU Y TU ************DINERO KAKUZU!¡JASHIM SAMA TE CASTIGARA! ¡Y ESA PELÍCULA ES UN DRAMA DE CHICAS!

-¡ya basta pareja de casados!- gritó Itachi, cansado de tanta discusión y de haber escuchado tantas ridiculeces- vamos a ver una serie y se llama… "yo soy la comadreja"

-emm…preferimos ver una película- dijo Kisame a su amigo, incrédulo por su intervención

En eso llegan Pein y Konan con las botanas. Todos ya se habían acostumbrado a ver a la pareja juntos, de hecho siempre habían estado juntos y ellos sabían que todo era cuestión de tiempo, la única diferencia era que ahora solían encontrarlos abrazados y/o diciéndose cosa melosas.

-¿ya decidieron la película?- preguntó Konan, aunque sabía la respuesta

Todos estaban asustados, siempre que no decidían rápido, Pein elegía la película por todos. Habían visto: "la cólera de Dios" [8 veces], "la Ciudad de Dios"[5 veces], "El crepúsculo de los dioses" [2 veces], "El dios guardián del presente", "Los dioses contraatacan"; "Los dioses contraatacan 2", "Los dioses contraatacan 3", "La olvidada de Dios", "y Dios creó a la mujer", etc… etc... No importaba si era de acción, romance, comedia, terror, infantil o parodia; si tenía la palabra "Dios" en el título Pein la compraba y hacia que todos la vean.

-¿por qué no responden?- dijo Pein cortando los pensamientos de nuestros criminales

-emm…si, elegimos ver "Toma el dinero y corre"- fue lo primero que se le ocurriódecir a Kakuzu, para que el líder no eligiera la peli

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡TU Y TU ********** DINERO KAKUZU!¡YA DIJE QUE QUIERO VER CREPUSCULO!- gritó Hidan, sin entender que lo dicho por Kakuzu era por el bien de los miembros

-tendré que elegir la película yo- dijo el líder mientras adopta una postura filosofica

-Pain ¿puedo elegir la película yo?- dijo Konan con una sonrisa

-Pero… _yo soy el líder, yo debo decidir_ - dudaba

Mientras tanto los miembros de Akatsuki pensaban que era peor: ver las películas de dioses de Pein o la película romántica que seguramente elegiría Konan

-de acuerdo- respondió resignado el líder al final

-de hecho tengo dos películas, ustedes voten por cual quieren ver- dijo Konan mientras mostraba las pelis

Las tomó en sus manos:

-¿Que prefieren? ¿"Murmullo primaveral de una muñeca de papel" o "Lluvia de mayo y papel de seda"?

O_O WTF!

-_pero ninguna tiene que ver con un dios mmm-_ pensaba un tanto triste Pein por los gustos de su amada (miren quien habla)

Los chicos siguieron con cara de WTF por 5 minutos mas…

-¡oh! acabo de recordar que necesito tu ayuda Pein…no podremos quedarnos a ver la peli

_-SI!_- los 8

- y para que no se peleen… verán las dos películas!- agregó Konan

-¡LAS DOS [********] PELÍCULAS [HUM]!- los 8

-_ otra vez Konan está dando las órdenes ¡yo soy el líder! Debo decir algo autoritario…._mas vale que las vean porque les haré preguntas de las DOS películas mañana

-_no importa, inventaré algo, seguro el [******] líder no ha visto las [*******] películas [hum]_- los 8

_-_mejor las preguntas las haré yo- corrigió Konan, al suponer los planes de los chicos -y ni piensen buscar en internet porque les voy a preguntar detalles minuciosos

La organización de criminales mas peligrosa del mundo se acomodaron para una larga noche de películas, cada uno tenía una libreta donde anotaría datos de las pelis. No sospechaban de los planes de Konan.

Konan recogió algo en su cuarto y se dirigió al dormitorio del líder. Pein estaba con su laptop buscando resúmenes de esas 2 películas para hacerle preguntas a sus subordinados, ya que…él era el líder. Tocan la puerta.

- Adelante- dijo Pein sin quitar los ojos de la computadora

-hola Nagato – dijo con una sonrisa

- ahora que recuerdo necesitabas que te ayude en algo

-si, pero primero…me prestas tu baño, es que el otro está…..sin puerta, _mi última mentira, lo prometo_

-¿qué?!¡Que pasó?!

-creo que fue un accidente de Deidara, no te preocupes prometió que lo arreglaría mañana…_ups esta fue la última mentira lo prometo_

-de acuerdo- Pein seguía en su máquina

Konan estaba en el baño.

Pasado unos minutos.

Pein termina de seleccionar preguntas, guarda su laptop.

-¿y que es lo que querias? – preguntó

- a ti - responde la chica con su seductora voz

Pein levanta la mirada

[música de fondo: "making love" de Air Supply]

Konan sale del baño vestida con una lencería de color negro.

Hemorragia nasal.

-recuerdas la lista- decía Konan, mientras se acercaba al líder y sacaba de su escote la hoja donde estaba escrito la poesía, el plan de 5 fases y ahora había algo más escrito:

**PLAN DE CINCO FASES PARA QUE PAIN/NAGATO SE ME DECLARE**

**FASE 1 SEDUCCIÓN. **Método "en la ducha"

**FASE 2 CELOS. **Método "o sea hay ocho hombres más aquí"

**FASE 3 PASADO. **Método "antes y después de Yahiko"

**FASE 4 HABITACIÓN. **Método "accidente en mi cuarto"

**FASE 5: CONFESIÓN. **Método "cena bajo las estrellas"

**PLAN CONTIGO**

**FASE ÚNICA: TÚ Y YO**. Método "(censurado)"

Pein dejó la nota sobre la mesa, no importaba que él fuera el líder, obedecería esa orden….

.

.

FIN

…

Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en este primer fic, les agradesco a los que le dieron fav o follow, también a los que se dieron una pasada por aquí y por los rewies

Espero que les hay gustado

Si me aman o me odian dejen sus reviews! Jeje al menos por el esfuerzo

Nota: no critico gustos ni ninguna de las películas que nombré, solo intentaba hacer un poco de humor jeje.

Gracias a todos!

Los versos agregados son del talento chileno Pablo Neruda "Poema 20" y el español Rafael de León "Romance de la viuda enamorada" y "Penas y alegrías del amor", con algunas modificaciones

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!


End file.
